The Silence of the Lambs
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Based off of the movie The Silence of the Lambs. A young F.B.I. cadet named Kurt must confide in an incarcerated and manipulative killer to receive his help on catching another serial killer who skins his victims. Will Kurt be able to save Sebastian's current victim in time or will she become deadly silent like the lambs of Kurt's past? A sorta Klaine fic.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I finished one of my stories so to celebrate I'm starting a new one. I love all of the Hannibal Lector movies and this fic is based off the first one. I will be going in the movie direction but I will be adding twists and turns in the fic that was not in the movie.

Here is who is going to be who, more characters will be added later on...

.Kurt Hummel- Clarice Starling.

.Adam Crawford- Jack Crawford.

Dave Karofsky- Frederick Chilton.

Blaine Anderson- Hannibal Lector.

Sebastian Smythe- Buffalo Bill.

Victim 1- Mercedes Jones.

Victim 2- Lauren Zizes.

Victim 3- Tina Cohen-Chang.

Victim 4- Millie Rose.

Victim 5- Quinn Fabray.

Rachel Berry- Kurt's best friend who also goes to the FBI academy.

I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

[Location: FBI academy in Quantico, Virginia.]

Sweat poured down my face as I ran faster and faster. I was pleased that all my years of exercising since I was a teenager has paid off because I'm only half way through the obstacle course and not even began to wheeze yet.

I paced myself as I saw a long rope trailing down a steep mud covered hill I was meant to climb up. I grabbed the rope and started using it to help me run up the hill with.

Once I was on top of the hill I ran straight ahead hearing leafs and branches crunch under my shoes. A flock of birds flew away from a large maple tree they were perching on and flew off into the distance.

Following the running trail I reached a rope wall with logs placed strategically behind it. I began climbing up the rope wall being careful to not slip since mud was still on the bottom of my shoes from the muddy hill. At the top of the rope wall I used my momentum to flip over the hard wood structure and land one the other side of the rope wall. Once on the ground I continued on over to the logs and just as I lept over a few of them I heard someone calling my last name.

"Hummel!"

I turned around and ran over to the man who called my name. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees as the man talked.

"Mr. Crawford would like to see you in his office, he said it's important."

I felt a rush of excitement and stood up straight. "Of course, tell him I'm on my way. I just need to tell my next teacher first then I'll go see him," I replied before running in the opposite direction towards the academy.

As I reached the two tall white conjoining buildings. I saw groups of my fellow trainees in gun practice and working on different skills before I entered the left building. I used the back of one of my hands to wipe the sweat off of my face as I walked to my gun assembling class.

It seemed like the class was almost over and looking at the wall clock I noticed there was only ten more minutes of class time left. My teacher Mr. Schuster looked up from his book on guns as I reached his desk.

"Mr. Schue. I won't be in class next period because Mr. Crawford wishes to see me right away," I informed my teacher.

"Of course Kurt. It must be good news if Crawford wants to see you," Mr. Shuester replied. "Go on and see him. I won't count you as absent," Mr. Schuster finished.

"Thank you sir," I told him before leaving the classroom.

I took the nearest elevator up to the fifth floor and walked into the Behavioral Science Unit hall. I walked past the offices I didn't need to enter and stopped by an open doored office where the academy principal sat in desk talking with another man.

"Excuse me sir," I interrupted their conversation.

"Ah Mr. Hummel. Looking for Crawford?" He asked me.

"Yes, I received word that he wanted to see me."

"He should be back in his office momentarily. You can wait for him there," my principal said before going back to his previous conversation.

I walked away from the office and continued down to the end of the hall where Mr. Crawford's office was located at. Hearing no response when I knocked I opened the unlocked door and entered the office.

I looked around in the clustered office and froze when I saw a billboard taking up a large amount of space on a wall. Tons of pictures and newspaper clippings were thumb tacked to the brown billboard.

I slowly walked over to the billboard and once I was in front of it I began to study everything on it. There were pictures of mutilated women who were missing large chunks of skin on their backs and the bodies looked bloated from being left in water sources. The newspaper clipping had descriptions about the women's murders but only two words stuck out to me...Buffalo Bill.

A throat cleared behind me and a familiar voice said behind me, "Good morning Kurt."

I quickly composed myself and faced Mr. Crawford. "Good morning Mr. Crawford."

"Please call me Adam," he said while gesturing me to take a seat in front of his desk which I did.

"Of course," I told him good naturally.

Adam sat down at his desk seat and crossed his arms while looking at me appraisingly. "I'm sorry I pulled you out off of the training course so soon. Your instructors tell me that you're in the top quarter of your classes."

"I am? I didn't know because grades haven't been posted yet."

"You're doing extremely well at this academy so when a job came up I instantly thought of you. Well it's more of an interesting errand really. I remember I first saw you from my seminar at UVA. When you grilled me pretty hard on the bureau's civil rights record in the Hoover years the way you did, I couldn't help but think that you had spunk. I still think you do."

"Thank you Adam," I told him sincerely.

"I read your papers and they said you want to work for me in this unit when you graduate, is this correct?" He asked.

"Very much so," I answered.

He gave me an approving nod before he continued and said, "We're interviewing serial killers in custody for a psycho-behavioral profile. I think the profiles could be a big help in solving unsolved cases. Some have helped us but there is one we want the most who flat out refuses to help us. I want you to go to the asylum and speak with him."

I sat back in my seat and asked, "Who's the subject?"

"A former psychiatrist turned now into a incarcerated cannibalistic serial killer...Blaine Anderson."

I sat back up in my seat at hearing his words. "Blaine Anderson? The man who liked to kill and eat parts of his victims?"

"Yes. He is the one you need to talk to. Of corse I don't expect him to talk back to you but I have to be able to say that we tried. If he won't talk to you then I just want straight reporting. What condition is he in? If he's sketched something or drawn something what is it of?" Adam handed me a thick grey folder and a tiny black I.D. before he continued to speak saying, "That's a dossier on Anderson and a fake I.D. for you. I want your memo on my desk by 0800 sharp Wednesday. "

I nodded and stood up while holding the things he had given me tightly in my hands. As I was about to leave I paused and asked Adam, "Why the urgency? Anderson may the youngest patient at the asylum of twenty-five years of age but is there some connection between him and Buffalo Bill. It seems highly unlikely to me because Buffalo Bill didn't start murdering we on until a year ago. Anderson's been at the asylum for five years."

"I wish there was a connection between them," Adam sighed. "Dr. Karofsky at the asylum will go over all the physical procedures used there. Be careful with Anderson Kurt. Do not under any circumstances tell him anything personal. Trust me you don't want Anderson inside your head."

I gave Adam an affirmative nod before I left his office and out of the academy. I got in my car and during the car ride to the asylum I kept thinking to myself, 'This is not going got be a walk in the park.'

xXx

I hope you all liked it. Review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) Hey everyone. Thank you for reviewing. Blaine is in this chapter and you actually get to see from his point of view.

There are two new characters introduced in this chapter and they are...

Finn Hudson- Barney.

Noah Puckerman- Miggs.

I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own the rights to the movie The Silence of the Lambs and any recognized words.

Warnings for this chapter- A threat of rape, descriptions of murder, mind games, and a gross act don by Puck.

Overall this is not to dark of a chapter but it will get more darker later on.

Please enjoy.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

[Location: Baltimore State Forensic Hospital.]

I had finally reached the Forensic Hospital also know as the state's asylum. I pulled in and parked my car making sure I locked all my doors. I grabbed the dossier and my fake I.D. and walked over to the main door.

The main door old the gloomy red building was opened and Dr. Dave Karofsky let me inside.

"Dr," I greeted him handing him my green coat when he offered to take it.

"Kurt Hummel. Mr. Crawford told me to expect you. Dare I say you look absolutely stunning."

I shuffled uncomfortably and I felt relived when Dr. Karofsky gestured for me to follow him down a flight of stairs.

As we were walking Dr. Karofsky started explaining the rules of the asylum and informing me more about Blaine Anderson. "Try not to get to close to Anderson. Try not to let him get inside your mind. Every test we tried to perform on Anderson has failed. He hates us all who work here...Me in particular. You know Mr. Crawford is quite clever sending you here to see Anderson. You're Anderson's type and no one as attractive as you has visited him since he first arrived here."

"Anderson is gay?" I inquired feeling surprised.

Dr. Karofsky gave me an amused grin and said, "Anderson is most defiantly gay. He even had a boyfriend the year he was exposed as a murderer but the young boy seemingly vanished. At the time everyone thought the poor boy was abducted. But of course when Anderson was exposed everyone started thinking the boy must have angered Anderson and was killed."

'True love at it's finest,' I thought numbingly to myself.

"But as for more rules do not touch the plexiglass cell. Don't pass Anderson anything but soft paper. No pencils, pens, or anything sharp. Use the sliding food carrier to pass him objects, no exceptions. If Anderson tries to pass you anything do not accept whatever it may be."

"I understand Dr," I assured the man just as we reached a control room.

"Good. I'm glad you understand," Dr. Karofsky said.

Before we continued on I held one of my hands out in a stop gesture. Dr. Karofsky looked curious but he didn't move and waited to hear what I had to say.

"Dr, perhaps I should see Anderson alone. If he hates you I might have a better chance of communication with him without your presence with me," I said.

Dr. Karofsky looked agitated and replied, "As you wish. I shall have Finn escort you to the patient hallway. He will explain things further I'm sure."

As soon Dr. Karofsky finished speaking he called for the man named Finn and moments later a tall man with brown hair appeared in front of us.

"Yes Dr. Karofsky?" The man I presumed as Finn asked.

"Finn I would like you to escort Mr. Hummel here to start of the patient hallway and explain a bit of where he must go on from there," Dr. Karofsky ordered him.

Finn nodded and smiled widely at me as Dr. Karofsky left the room. "Hi I'm Finn, Finn Hudson."

I couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm and say, "I'm Kurt. You can call me Kurt or Hummel, whichever you prefer."

"I'll call you Kurt and you can just call me Finn. Anderson has his own unique cell because he is in solitary. Down the hall your about to go through, Anderson's cell is past the others at the very end. Stay to the right side of the hallway. I put out a chair for you in front of Anderson's cell."

"Thank you that's very thoughtful," I told him.

Finn seemed happy with my response and he took me over to a cell door which slided open when he pressed a red button against the left wall. Finn gestured me to enter the hallway and I accommodated his request.

I heard the door bars sliding and the clink when it connected against the wall, the sound informing me that I was locked in the hall. I followed Finn's order and stayed to the right. I tried to not look at the patients as the catcalled at me and whistled.

I tried to keep my pulse steady as I walked down the hall and saw a chair at the end. I did look at one grimy looking patient as he grabbed his cell bars and hissed at me, "I'm so horny for you baby. I'll paint your body red with the blood you bleed once I take your virginity from you."

I held in my disgust at his words and continued walking trying to shake off the feeling of dread building up inside of me.

I finally reached the solitary plexiglass cell and felt startled when I saw Blaine Anderson standing right in front of his side of the glass looking at me like the cat who got the cream.

xXx

Blaine's POV:

[Location: Baltimore State Forensic Hospital.]

I had a pleasant morning which surprised me because I thought perhaps today would be a bad day. I could tell the so called efficient staff were trying to butter me up for something because I received a special breakfast of steak and eggs with a cup of vanilla flavored coffee.

Since breakfast I wondered what those simpletons were up to as hushed voices passed their way into the hall. There was one thing I did hate about the start of the morning and it was that the imbecilic moron Karofsky payed me a visit.

He told me that I was expecting a visitor today. He continued on saying that I better be good and bla bla bla...Honeslty the man bores me but the idea of a potential visitor cheered me up from having to see Karofsky's hideous mug. The oaffish Finn put a chair in front of my cell earlier and it seemed all that was missing was my expected visitor.

As soon as lunch passed I heard the main cell door of the hallway creak open and I stood up from my lumpy bed and walked to the front of my cell waiting for my mystery visitor.

I heard catcalls and whistles as well as a set of footsteps getting closer and closer to my location. I heard Puck say a few vulgarious things to my visitor and I felt my blood boil and my face heating up in anger. Puck better keep to himself or one day I will make sure he will never be able to speak to anyone else ever again.

I waited for my visitor to reach my cell and I held in a gasp when I saw how mouth-watering he looked.

Brown hair styled perfectly, sparkling captivating blue eyes, milky skin, and a firm looking body...My visitor looks good enough to eat.

"Good morning," I said to him with a smirk etched on my face.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm one of Adam Crawfords's."

I studied Kurt intently taking him all in. You'd be surprised to know what all you can tell about a person after a quick observation of them. From just a few moments of studying Kurt I observed easily at least fifty things about him.

"May I see your credentials?" I asked Kurt feeling triumph at the conflicted expression that came across his face.l at my request.

"Uh certainty," Kurt told me before pulling an I.D. out of his right pocket and turned it face me.

Surly Kurt has no idea that I have past perfect twenty twenty vision so I used his ignorance to my advantage.

"Would you mind steeping closer to the glass," I begged him.

I bit back a smile when Kurt only took a few steps forward. "Closer," I sang-sung and I felt delighted as he took more steps towards my plexiglass cell.

When it appeared Kurt was close as he was going to get willingly I scanned the tiny I.D. he held out.

"That expires in a week, you're not a real FBI agent are you " I asked.

"No I still go to the academy. I have a few weeks left to go before my training is completely over," Kurt said looking a bit embarrassed.

"A student," I mussed. Looking at Kurt I came to a decision. "Please sit down," I told him.

Once Kurt did what I asked I moved ever closer to my side of the glass. "Tell me what Puck told you when you were coming down the hall." Kurt looked so uncomfortable that I almost felt bad for demanding to know Puck said to him, but I wanted to know if Kurt would tell me the truth on what was said to him.

"He...He said I'm so horny for you baby. I'll paint your body red with the blood you bleed once I take your virginity from you."

I'm delighted. Kurt actually told the truth but yet I know why he did it. "You should not concern yourself about Puck. Nether him or I are ever escaping this drab place so I highly doubt he can come and rape you. Though I bet your first time was painful, wasn't it?" I questioned Kurt who was slightly shaking by this point.

"How do you know I had sex and am not a virgin?" He answered my question with one of his own.

"From being in this close proximity with you I can tell a lot about you. You regret having sex and you only had it once. I guess whoever you did the deed with was to harsh in bed. I can tell you moisturize your skin daily and take great care of it. I know you are more muscular then you look underneath all of the layers of shirts you are wearing. I can tell that you were trying to establish trust between us by telling me the truth on what Puck said to you. Your trying to play me Mr. Hummel and it won't work."

I took a deep breath and continued on. "Tell me Mr. Hummel I know you were sent down here to profile me so the profile can be used to catch Buffalo Bill. Please tell me because the newspapers won't, why is he called Buffalo Bill?"

"It all began as a bad joke in Kansas City Homicide. They said this one likes to skin his humps."

"Why do you think this Buffalo Bill removes their skins for Mr. Hummel?"

"Please enthrall me with your acumen," I said coyly.

"I think it excites him. Some serial killers keep some form of trophies from their victims," Kurt told me, trying from what I could tell to look calm.

"I didn't," I informed him smugly.

"No you ate yours," Kurt shot back."

it appears that my visitor is a feisty one. I did feel a tad bit angry at Kurt's comment so my next words seemed to pour out of my mouth without me thinking about them beforehand.

"You know all you look like to me is a little scared gay boy who is to afraid to let people in. You let people rule your life instead of manning up taking control. You may appear strong but at the core of it all you're weak and you want someone to save you from yourself. Though no one nowadays will even think to help you without some form of greedy motivation behind it. That accent I can tell you shed is pure Ohio state. Did the little gay boy not like growing up in such a homophobic place? You may think your better then me but you are nothing more then poor innocent white trash."

I felt amazed at Kurt's facial expressions while he heard what I was saying about him. He looked like he was trying to be strong in the face of my insults. He looked like he was about to cry but he didn't and I felt happy that Kurt was not letting my words shake him.

"I'm proud of who I am Mr. Anderson. And from what I heard you like the same-sex as well. Why don't you point your high-powered perception at yourself and write down what you see, or are you to scared to?" Kurt asked his voice shake free.

I smiled at Kurt and as cheerfully as I could manage I told him, "A census taker tried to test me once. I had a nice meal off of his liver with some delicious fava beans. And a nice chianti," I stared slurping to demonstrate my point and relished in Kurt's frightened look.

"Go back to school Mr. Hummel," I said.

I watched as Kurt stood up and started walking down the hall. I froze when I saw Puck flick what looked like his seamen at Kurt. How dare he mark what is mine!

"Kurt!" I yelled banging my hands against the plexiglass trying to lure him back.

Kurt ran back to me and I quickly said, "I would not have that happened. Discourtesy is ugly to me."

"Then please let me do a profile on you," Kurt begged me sounding desperate.

"No my dear Kurt but I will make you happy," I responded.

"I'll help you. Go seek out Miss Mofet she is an old patient of mine. M-O-F-E-T. I'll take care of Puck. Go now!" I yelled at him.

As Kurt ran off I felt something stir inside my stomach. Am I developing feelings for Kurt? Surly not it must be indigestion. I can not love someone so quickly. I hope Kurt finds what I hid. It will help him a lot.

Now what to do about Puck?

xXx

(A/N:) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.


End file.
